


A Little Late But Still On Time

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Castiel, Dildos, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Sassy Castiel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has had a terrible day at college and when he comes home all he wants is Dean. But when he comes home to an empty house, it's evident that Cas is going to have to take care of his needs by himself; at least until Dean shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Late But Still On Time

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I've been in a twink!Cas mood lately and I absolutely love it when Cas is a little brat and then I combined the two and ended up writing this filth!!! I hope that you guys like it :) (Also I edited this on the fly so please don't kill me for mistakes!!)

Castiel let out a great sigh as he entered his and Dean’s house, debating whether or not slamming the door behind him would make him feel any better. He decided that even if it didn’t it would probably get Dean’s attention so he did so, listening to the echo of it ring throughout the house. Castiel dropped his stuff by the coat rack and paused, waiting to see if Dean would come into the room to see why Cas had slammed the door because that’s how things usually went. But, after a moment’s pause no one came. 

Castiel huffed a breath as he began walking into the kitchen. “Dean?” he called out, waiting for a reply that didn’t come. He wandered into the kitchen that appeared to be empty. Cas frowned. Maybe Dean had to stay late at the office again. 

Castiel reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and sure enough there was a text that he had missed from Dean since he had had his phone on silent earlier that day. The text was, indeed, a message telling Cas that Dean would be home late and Cas was welcome to start dinner without him if things got to be that late. Castiel groaned at the text, dropping his phone on the counter. He had had a terrible day at college and he was hoping that Dean would indulge him in some stress relief when he got home, AKA fuck Cas’ brains out. But now with Dean still at work Cas was left to his own devices and he was already horny, he had kinda been horny all day and now he was just getting even grumpier than he already was to begin with.

Cas clucked his tongue, looking around the kitchen and thinking for a moment. It would be wonderful to wait until Dean got home so that he could get a real cock up his ass but he might just have to settle for a dildo because honestly he didn’t think that he was gonna last. Castiel finally pursed his lips and began walking away from his phone and from the kitchen, heading to the stairs.

Castiel climbed the stairs and went straight to the bedroom, immediately beginning to shuck off all his layers once he got there. He left his clothes in pools of fabric on the floor, finally naked once he headed over to the drawer where they kept the toys.

Cas opened it up and bit his lip, wondering just which one would be good to use tonight. He tapped his finger on the edge of the drawer as he looked over them, finally reaching out and deciding on the biggest one that they had, a thick, lavender one that would be perfect for stress relief. 

Cas took it in hand and crawled up onto the bed, setting it aside and reaching into the bedside table drawer to grab a bottle of lube. He sat back on his heels, immediately clicking open the cap to the bottle and spreading some on a few fingers. He tossed the bottle back aside before slipping his hand back and brushing a finger over his hole. Castiel didn’t tease though, he didn’t want to. Instead, he just slipped his finger past his rim with a little sigh. He squirmed happily at the intrusion and thrust his finger in and out, waiting until he felt ready to take a second one.

He slipped a second one in and bit his lip at the slight stretch. He relished in the feel of it as he fucked those two fingers in and out of himself, hooking them around his rim, driving them as deep as they could get. When he found his prostate he massaged over it, not being shy about letting loose pleased moans and little breathy sighs. He brushed over his prostate with every thrust of his fingers, scissoring himself open and trying to do it all as quickly as possible, yet still giving himself enough time to feel stretched since he knew how important it was.

A third finger was soon added to the mix and Castiel let loose a pleased groan in response. He could only imagine what the dildo would feel like when he already felt stretched with three fingers. He thrust them in and out, spreading them open as much as he could, teasing his prostate until he realized that he was fully hard by then, his cock leaking a few drops of precome. Cas debated whether or not he wanted to touch his cock, but he decided the he’d indulge himself for once and he took his free hand, wrapping it around his cock. He moaned at the feeling, giving himself slow, steady strokes as his fingers worked their way in and out of him.

When he felt stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and let his free hand abandon his cock momentarily as he reached out to grab the dildo and the lube. With steady hands he quickly spread a good amount of lube over the dildo before tossing the bottle aside. He rose up on his knees and reached back, positioning the dildo against his hole before slowly sinking down on it with a pleased sigh.

He squirmed a bit, getting used to the feeling, the wonderful stretch of it before he began rocking his hips a little. He started off fairly slowly, just getting used to it before he began getting into it. He would rise up onto his knees, slam himself back down, groaning loudly, happily, and unashamed at the feeling. Cas got his free hand and brought it back up to his cock, encircling it in a fist as he moaned. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he groaned as he began to stroke himself in time with his thrusts. Pleasure was running through him and it was just what he needed after a long day, a day like he had had. 

The whole time he thought of Dean, Dean’s cock. He thought of what it would be like if it was Dean’s cock pounding into him, if it was Dean’s skin hot against his, if it was just Dean. He closed his eyes and thought about it in more detail, grasped onto the last memory of Dean fucking him so that he could do his best to feel it, feel Dean’s cock sliding in and out of him, his hands all over Cas’ body, his lips breathing hot air against the skin of Castiel’s neck. “Dean, Dean,” Castiel moaned desperately as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. He was on the edge, he was just tipping when-

“Yes?” Dean’s voice rang through Cas’ ears and Cas startled, his hips stuttering as his eyes flew open and he looked over by the doorway to see Dean standing there with his arms crossed and a smug little smile on his face.

Castiel didn’t even speak at first, he just looked over at Dean, open mouthed, trying to catch his breath as his hips still moved in needy little circles against the dildo. Cas had half the mind to ask Dean when he had gotten home or how long he had been watching him for but judging by the bulge in his slacks it was obvious that he had been watching him for long enough. Castiel licked his lips at the sight of him, looking him over. “Well, don’t stop because of me, you looked like you were getting pretty close there,” Dean teased as he wandered further into the room. 

“Oh, no, no, I am going to stop because you are going to fuck me,” Castiel breathed out, slowly slipping off of the dildo and tossing it aside. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yes. I had a bad day and I need some stress relief and by stress relief I mean your cock pounding into me so if you would be so kind as to get naked, get on the bed, and fuck me until I can’t walk,” Castiel grit out. Dean grinned a little, beginning to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. “And don’t tease, I’m not in the mood for teasing,” Castiel added, and Dean held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Alright, alright, I got it. Don’t worry, I have just the stress relief you need,” Dean soothed as he slipped off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Castiel watched patiently as Dean shed layer after layer until he was fully naked and his cock that was making Cas’ mouth water was bobbing free against his stomach. Dean crawled up onto the bed with Cas, immediately pressing forwards for a kiss. Castiel surged forwards, not hesitating to part his lips and slip his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned softly at Cas’ eagerness, letting Cas take control of the kiss as Castiel pawed at him, drawing him as close as he could.

“Need your cock,” Castiel breathed out into the kiss, and Dean groaned softly in reply, reaching out and grappling blindly for the lube. He found it and he pulled away from Cas for a moment to drizzle some over his cock. Castiel watched and scooched back so that his head was against the pillows, spreading his legs as wide as they could go. Dean shuffled forwards, smoothing his hands down Castiel’s legs as he slowly slid into him with a groan. Castiel let loose a little groan in response, wrapping his legs tightly around Dean’s waist. Dean bracketed his arms by Cas’ sides, diving in for another kiss that Cas took in eagerly, his hands sliding all over Dean’s skin, every bit of him that he could reach.

Dean started with a few slow thrusts to get things going, but he kept in mind what Castiel had said about needing stress relief so he didn’t hesitate to thrust in harder, faster, to get Cas letting loose little hitched breaths beneath him. Dean mouthed hotly over Cas’ neck, nipping at the skin there as he fucked into Cas hard, but apparently not hard enough. “Harder,” Castiel stated beneath him, sounding not at all amazed or satisfied with Dean’s current rate of speed. Dean took a breath and paused before shoving his hips forwards even harder, feeling Cas’ legs tighten around his waist. Cas moaned a little, but Dean could tell that he still wasn’t satisfied. “Dean, c’mon, fuck me like you mean it,” Cas said, sounding completely unimpressed. Dean let out a groan, snapping his hips forwards as fast as they could go, fucking Cas as hard as he could. He expected Cas to finally shut up, especially because Cas had started to moan, but then he spoke up again. “Roll over.”

“What?” Dean inquired, his thrusts momentarily stilling as he pulled back to get a look at Cas.

“Roll over,” Castiel simply repeated. Dean gave Cas a curious look but pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Castiel let out a sigh as he straddled Dean, taking Dean’s cock in hand. “If you aren’t going to fuck me hard enough, I’ll do it myself,” Castiel huffed as he slid down on Dean’s cock and wiggled around a little bit. Dean was about to open his mouth to shoot back a retort but he was interrupted when Cas gave a sharp roll of his hips that had Dean’s breath catching in the back of his throat. Castel immediately started up a rhythm, one that was quick and dirty and fast and had Dean looking up at him in awe. It wasn’t just good for Cas, it was amazing for Dean too. Especially when it came with the visual that Cas was giving him. Cas’ body rolling in just the right way, his hips rolling too, smacking down onto Dean’s hips and making the filthiest of noises. Not to mention the moans that were falling from Cas’ lips, those were almost as sinful as the way his body moved.

Dean was pretty much speechless as he watched Cas. He loved Cas like this, when Cas rode him like this and didn’t hold anything back. He always looked so perfect that way, so beautiful. His chest and cheeks pink, his eyes shut, lips parted, hair a mess. He was sex in the pure meaning of the term.

Castiel loved riding Dean equally as much. He loved the way he got to take control for a moment, to handle things. He especially loved the fact that he got to show Dean just how well he could move his body. He knew damn well how much Dean liked to watch him like this. He also knew damn well how sexy he looked when he did. He could already feel heat stirring inside of him, flowing through his veins. It only drove him to thrust his hips down harder, to grind them down as much as he could. Dean groaned in response, gaining just as much pleasure from it as Cas was getting. Dean groaned as he reached out, sliding his hands up Cas’ thighs and gripping his waist, simply letting them rest there as he watched Cas’ body undulate against his own.

Dean would've said something, would've praised Cas and told him just how fucking perfect he looked perched up there on Dean's cock but Dean was honestly speechless. Castiel always put his all into sex and it always got Dean’s full attention. Of course, there were nights or mornings where sleepy sex ensued and Cas just laid there and took it, making sure to be vocal about just how much he loved Dean’s cock. But then there were moments like this, ones where Cas put so much into it that his brow furrowed and he put on this cute little face of concentration and Dean could always tell when he was getting close because Cas would let out these sweet little whines and hitched breaths that made Dean’s heart flip. And that was what he was currently doing, alternating letting out panting breaths between chewing on his lip and letting his head loll back. “You getting close, angel?” Dean inquired though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer. Sure enough, Castiel nodded eagerly, a soft moan falling from his lips. Dean grinned softly, knowing that he was on the same page as Cas as he let his hands trail downwards so that he could thumb over the little juts of Cas’ hipbones.

Castiel recognized the touch and slid his hands down, finding Dean’s and interlacing their fingers. Dean smiled softly at the action, watching intently as Cas continued to work his hips down onto Dean’s. Cas could feel himself oh so close to his orgasm, he just needed a few more thrusts, a perfect thrust and Dean to say-

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Cas cried out, his orgasm washing over him in the best of ways as he clenched around Dean, come pulsing over his stomach, his hands squeezing Dean’s. Dean groaned at the sight, watching Cas’ thrusts slow until he was leisurely grinding himself down on Dean’s cock. Dean grit his teeth, thrusting up into Cas a few times before his own orgasm washed over him, heat pulsing through him as he groaned out Cas’ name.

Cas let go of Dean’s hands, falling forwards and bracketing his arms by Dean’s sides. He smiled dazedly down at Dean, who smiled back. Dean brought one hand up to the small of Cas’ back, sliding it upwards until his hand was cupping the back of Cas’ neck. “C’mere,” Dean said softly, pulling Cas forwards so that their lips could meet, the kiss between them lazy and sloppy, all teeth and tongue, soft moans bleeding into it. Castiel finally pulled away from it, nuzzling into the crook of Dean’s neck with a contented little sigh. Dean smiled softly and brought one hand up to Cas’ back, smoothing over the sweaty skin there, the other coming up to card through Cas’ hair. “Feel better now?” Dean murmured, and Castiel hummed and nodded, causing Dean to smile. “Good,” Dean said, pressing a kiss to the side of Cas’ head. “You gonna fall asleep on me now?” Dean teased and Castiel nudged him.

“Shut up,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s neck. Dean chuckled a little, nuzzling his head into Cas’.

“I don’t mind if you do, you’re always cute when you’re sleepy. You snore too, but it’s cute, really, they’re like little snores, cute little-”

“I hate you,” Cas said, even though Dean could feel Cas smiling into his skin.

“Why are you smiling then?” Dean shot back, now smiling just as hard as Cas.

“Dean,” Cas whined, trying to hold back a giggle.

“No good comeback I see,” Dean muttered, and Castiel nudged him again.

“Shut up.”

“That was a good one.”

“You’re so obnoxious,” Castiel told Dean, though Dean could still feel him smiling into the skin of his neck. Dean pressed another kiss to the side of Cas’ head, this time lingering.

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you guys thought!!! I love comments and I love hearing from all of you :) My tumblr is [right here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you guys want to send me something or just talk to me, either one!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing great <3


End file.
